Jouons
by Elkir Delrond
Summary: Alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis un an, Karma rencontre, par hasard dans un gala, Nagisa. Le jeu qu'entame le rouge pourrait bien gêner son ancien ami, en plein assassinat. [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous présente cette fanfiction, tout du moins ce début de fanfiction, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que deviendra cette histoire pour le moment mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur Karma et Nagisa.**

 **Bien sûr, ces deux personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je vous présente Angelina, une collaboratrice. »

Karma écarquilla les yeux. Angelina… Angelina ? C'était un nom qui lui allait bien, à ce cher Nagisa. Aussi bien que cette robe noire laissant parfaitement voir sa chute de reins. Le jeune homme avait gardé son physique androgyne, penchant plus vers le féminin que le masculin. Et visiblement abandonné son rêve de devenir professeur.

Il portait une perruque de longs cheveux dorés mais ses yeux… Toujours les mêmes, malgré les années. Toujours la même puissance enfouie sous l'incompréhension. Bien évidemment que le jeune travesti était étonné de revoir son ancien ami dans ce gala mais, Karma était devenu un homme politique très important en seulement huit ans. Le rouge s'était toujours demandé pourquoi, pendant un an, il avait perdu toute trace de Nagisa. Il n'avait pas une réponse complète mais comptait bien en obtenir une et ce, de la bouche du principal intéressé.

Karma s'approcha de l'ancien étudiant, se saisit de sa main et, avec une grande douceur, y déposa un baiser. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

« - Je suis ravie de rencontrer si délicieuse créature. Qui aurait cru qu'une femme aussi belle que vous puisse exister, Angelina ? »

Il rougit, sous les yeux étonnés des personnes ayant surprit cet échange, fugace, entre le politique et la demoiselle. Nagisa détourna le regard, gardant parfaitement son rôle en tête.

« Voyons monsieur, vous me flattez bien trop !

Karma sourit. Le bleu n'avait jamais eu une voix grave, ce qui l'aidait à se transformer en femme. Il sentit cependant de légers tremblements. Il devait se forcer pour parler suffisamment aiguë.

« - Ne soyez pas modeste ! Je suis certain que plus d'un homme a déjà prononcé ces mots !

-Aucun n'avait été aussi flatteur et fou que vous.

\- Vous me pensez fou ?

\- Une femme ne pense rien d'un homme tant qu'elle ne sait rien de lui.

\- Je pense pourtant que vous savez beaucoup de choses sur les hommes.

\- De tels propos venant de vous… Cela est très déplaisant. Monsieur Izama ici présent m'avait parlé d'un fin stratège. Il semblerait qu'il n'en soit malheureusement rien.

\- Voyons Angelina…

\- Excusez-moi monsieur. Il est vrai que je ne devrais pas parler de cette manière au futur ministre de la défense. Excusez-moi. »

D'un geste élégant, le jeune homme contourna Karma pour rejoindre d'autres convives. Dès qu'il ne fut plus là, Izama se confondu en excuses.

« - Pardonnez là, je vous prie. Elle vient d'Europe, elle n'est pas accoutumée aux manières japonaises. Elle vous présentera ses… »

Karma ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop fasciné par Nagisa. Il n'était plus le même. Il arrivait à suivre la danse que lui avait imposé le rouge. Le jeu serait certainement bien plus amusant qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

 **Si vous avez vu une ou plusieurs fautes, merci de me le signaler. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez ne dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre, je ne mords pas *encore***


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre deux de** ** _Jouons._** **J'ai décidé de poursuivre cette histoire puisque ça fait un moment que je écrire sur Karma et Nagisa ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira,**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** **: Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que le premier et que tu seras toujours intéressée Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Saiken-chan** **: Heureuse que tu ai aimé ^^ Je souhaite que tu aimes autant la suite de cette "mise en bouche" que le début !**

 **Oriane-sama** **: Voici la suite ! Si tu aimes, j'espère que tu ne baveras pas sur ton clavier ;)**

 **Climoushh** **: J'ai décidé de continuer cette fanfiction, en espérant que tu trouves le reste de l'histoire intéressant ! Lis bien ! ^^**

* * *

Nagisa s'était éloigné de Karma. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser avec le rouge. Il devait trouver sa cible puis l'exécuter. L'homme qu'il recherchait était réputé pour aimer les femmes blondes au corps plutôt androgyne une chance pour l'assassin. Cependant, il avait quand même mis un corset et un soutien-gorge rembourré, adapté à sa robe. Il devait passer pour une femme et cela marchait très bien depuis qu'il avait commencé sa mission, il y a quelque mois. Il s'était infiltré dans le cercle des personnes proches de sa future victime. Il s'était investi dans un trafic, sous couvert d'une grande entreprise. Il s'était impliqué dans son rôle à cent pourcent. Il ne pouvait rater à cause de Karma.

Le bleuté s'était dirigé vers le bar. Il devait passer pour un invité « normal » et de ce fait, boire. Toutes personnes avait une coupe ou un verre à la main.

« - Une coupe de champagne, s'il vous plaît.

-Je vois que vous êtes une personne raffinée. Que cela soit en apparence ou bien en goût.

Nagisa tourna la tête pour voir la personne qui lui avait parlé. Bingo.

-Monsieur ?

-Wataka. Akainu Wataka.

-Enchanté monsieur Wataka. Je suis Angelina Giliberto.

-Italienne ?

-Connaisseur ?

-Malheureusement non. Mais je vois que la beauté légendaire des italiennes est bien représentée en votre personne.

-Quelles douces paroles vous avez là. Vous allez me faire tomber, Wataka.

-Je vous rattraperez, ma chère.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez le seul à vouloir cela.

-Monsieur Karma ! Qui l'eut cru ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu.

-En effet. Mais je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi charmeur.

-Charmeur, moi ? Voyons, vous savez bien que j'aime ma belle Yuka plus que toute chose !

-C'est une évidence.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle Giliberto, monsieur Karma mais, je dois me rendre auprès de cette-dernière. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me la vole ! »

L'homme s'éloigna rapidement, humilié par le rouge.

« - C'est lui ta cible ?

-Il l'est.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais choisi cette voie. Pas toi, l'adorable élève. »

Nagisa ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. Comment se rapprocher de sa cible ? Il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté pour cet assassinat si Karma n'était pas intervenu. C'est un homme naïf, facile à séduire et à manipuler.

« - Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ?

-J'ai besoin de cet homme.

-Explique toi.

-Comme tu le sais, c'est un important trafiquant de drogue. J'ai besoin de lui pour entrer dans les petits papiers du gouvernement, en le faisant arrêter.

-J'ai été payé pour le tuer en silence. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit sous les projecteurs.

\- Tu ne pourras plus maintenant.

\- Bien-sûr que si. »

Nagisa quittait Karma quand celui-ci le saisit par le bras, l'attirant contre lui. Il le bloqua avec son bras posé sur ses hanches. L'assassin avait beau savoir contrôler ses émotions, la proximité de son ami le perturbait.

« -J'ai perdu ta trace pendant un an et je te retrouve en tant qu'assassin, en pleine mission. Cependant, je ne te laisserai ni disparaitre, ni tuer cet homme ce soir. Tu as bien changé. Autrefois, tu aurais rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. »

Karma sourit et s'approcha de l'oreille de Nagisa, soufflant sur cette-dernière.

« Tu es devenu très intéressant. Tu me donnes envie de jouer avec toi… »

D'une manière qui semblait tendre en extérieur, Nagisa repoussa le politique. Leur regard se croisèrent : celui amusé du rouge et celui froid du bleu.

« - Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, monsieur Karma.

-Vous l'aurez bien assez vite, Angelina. »

* * *

 **Chapitre deux : fait !**

 **Si vous avez une remarque, idée, faites n'en part ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Arrivée du troisième chapitre aujourd'hui !**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Valkyrie du Nord** **:** Voici la suite des événements, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ! Bonne lecture :)

 **Climoushh** **:** Et oui, Karma est une vraie petite saloperie mais c'est pour ça que je l'adore ! Heureuse que tu la trouves intéressant, j'espère qu'elle va continuer de te plaire ! Bonne lecture en tout cas ^^

 **ViolinSama** **:** Wouah, tant de compliments ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire ^^ Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que tu aimes toujours après ce chapitre ! Lis bien ^^

 **Neulyne** **:** Voici la suite ! Merci de ton engouement, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

L'assassin était retourné auprès de Izama, parlant à quelques personnes sans importance. Il souriait, charmait, passait pour la femme parfaite. Ses yeux ne quittaient cependant pas Wataka. Dès que sa cible serait de nouveau accessible, il mettrait en place son nouveau plan : li faire des avances. La cible se retournait parfois, sentant un regard sur son dos. Il ignorait le but de ce jeu de séduction mais s'y prêtait avec plaisir.

« Très belle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wataka fut surpris. Il se détourna que Nagisa pour voir son interlocuteur.

« Oh… Ce n'est que vous.

-Vous aurez-je fait peur ?

-Peur non, mais vous m'avez quelque peu surpris. »

Nagisa claqua Karma intérieurement. Comptait-il encore une fois contrecarrer ses projets ?

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu Wataka.

-Comment ?

-Ne trouvez-vous pas mademoiselle Giliberto magnifique ?

-Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ! C'est agaçant parfois.

Il se mit à rire, à rire de son habituel rire gras, déplaisant. Karma sourit, faisant bonne figure.

-Je m'excuse de vous agacer, mon cher.

-Quand est-il pour vous, Karma ?

-Et bien… Il est vrai que cette femme est belle. Très belle. Cependant… Elle manque de poitrine à mes yeux.

-Alors là ! Parler ainsi de vos goûts en matière de femme, c'est étonnant !

-Mais cela n'enlève rien à sa beauté. Vous savez, il ne suffit pas d'avoir des attributs extérieurs pour être séduisant.

-Vous ne direz pas non plus que le physique ne joue pas ?

-Il est très important dans ce genre d'endroit mais… Je pense que pour connaitre Angelina Giliberto, il faut aller voir plus en profondeur. Ce genre de femme ne se révèle pas en une simple nuit.

-Heureusement que Yuka n'est pas là ! Elle ne comprend rien aux conversations entre hommes !

-Mais d'autres femmes peuvent les comprendre.

-Mademoiselle Angelina. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite.

-C'est un plaisir de parler avec vous. Pourquoi devrais-je m'en priver ? »

Karma serra les dents sous son sourire. Nagisa savait très bien quoi dire à cet idiot pour l'emmener dans les coulisses avec lui. Il ne le laisserait pas faire plus.

« - Voyons mademoiselle ! Vous allez me rendre jaloux, à ainsi flatter Wataka.

-Les flatteries ne sont que mensonges. Mes propos, eux, simples vérités.

-C'est très plaisant d'entendre ça de la bouche d'une si belle dame !

-Dont les lèvres sont si attirantes… »

Du bout des doigts, Karma caressa les lèvres de Nagisa, vierges de maquillage. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, tout comme sa cible. Il ne jouait pas la comédie, pas comme Karma. Il était vraiment étonné de ce geste. Le rouge avait un sourire malicieux. Il était en tête. Il gagnerait la partie.

« -Je… Je dois aller voir de nouveaux collaborateurs, faire connaissance avec eux, vous voyez !

L'homme s'en alla vite, tout comme la première fois. Nagisa en avait assez du comportement de son ami.

-Monsieur Wataka !

-Ne le retenez pas Angelina, il n'est pas d'une grande importance pour votre entreprise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le bleuté garda son calme, en excellent assassin qu'il était, mais ses yeux laissaient voir son envie de tuer. A voix était basse et gelée.

« - Karma. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce petit manège. Trouve autre chose que le gâchis de ma mission pour t'exciter. »

Il sourit, ouvertement amusé par les mots de l'homme.

« Oh mais je l'ai trouvé cette chose, en ta personne. »

Il s'approcha de Nagisa, qui lui ne recula pas, ne souhaitant pas être remarqué par les gens les entourant.

« - Et je compte bien continuer jusqu'à être une de tes cibles. Si je le deviens, tu devras m'isoler de cet endroit pour un bien plus privé, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faut pas que je continue à me mettre en travers de ton assassinat. C'est dérangeant pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devras me tuer si je n'arrête pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nagisa soupira. Il comprenait très bien ce que voulait le rouge. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du joueur.

« Tu veux jouer, c'est bien ça ?

-Tout à fait !

-Très bien. »

L'assassin s'éloigna du rouge et avança. Il se retourna vers le rouge, toujours souriant, avant de le surprendre au plus haut point.

« Et bien qu'attends-tu ? Suis-moi. »

* * *

 **Le troisième chapitre fait, il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire le quatrième, en espérant avoir vos avis ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lerugamine :** Tu ne t'étais pas trompé, les choses sérieuses sont là !

 **Neulyne :** Merci !Et bien je pense que je vais faire un apologue mais l'histoire autour du gala est terminée. J'ai essayé de faire plus long, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture ^^

 **Climoushh :** Il en a assez de Karma mais n'ai pas aussi sadique que le rouge *quoi que...*

 **ViolinSama :** Merci beaucoup ! Et bien oui, Karma est une petite enflure x) Bonne lecture !

 **Rin-BlackRabbit :** Contente que ça te plaise ! Nagisa est certes patient mais il ne faut pas abuser non plus ! En espérant que tu aimes, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Karma suivit Nagisa dehors. Immédiatement, un jeune voiturier se présenta auprès du bleuté. Quelques instants plus tard, une voiture de luxe fut présentée devant les deux hommes. Nagisa offrit un sourire charmeur au jeune homme avant de saisir les clefs. Karma souffla avant de s'approcher du véhicule. Son ami lui tendit les clefs.

« - C'est à vous de conduire. J'ai un peu trop bu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle. Je me ferais votre chevalier. »

Nagisa sourit puis monta côté passager. En sautillant presque, Karma se dirigea vers le volant. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les voitures mais conduire Nagisa l'amusait. Une fois les portes fermées, un silence oppressant s'installa.

« - Où allons-nous ?

-A l'Impérial. J'y ai une chambre.

Le bleuté avait repris sa voix naturelle.

-Ouah… Je ne savais pas qu'être assassin payait si bien ! Tu ne dois pas faire de petits contrats.

-Pas vraiment, non. Je suis souvent engagé par des personnes importantes ils sont prêts à payer.

-Comment t'es-tu fais un nom ?

-Etre dans la classe E m'a beaucoup aidé. Tout comme certaines personnes.

-Je me doutais bien que nos professeurs ne pouvaient pas laisser le plus doué des élèves seul. Combien de contrats en un an ?

-Une dizaine.

-Combien ?

-Onze.

-Impressionnant… Tu es vraiment devenu quelqu'un de spécial. Encore plus qu'avant je veux dire. Je trouvais ça vraiment dommage que tu gâches ton talent pour enseigner comme un idiot.

-Tais-toi.

-Nagi…

-Je t'ai dit de te taire. »

Karma tourna à droite. Il savait très bien où se trouvait cet hôtel. Dans quelques minutes, ils y seraient et le véritable jeu commencera.

« - Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu n'aurais pas arrêté ton petit manège. J'aurais complétement raté mon assassinat.

-Je ne compte pas te laisser tuer ce type, tu sais ?

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne stopperas pas. »

Karma rit. Il avait parfaitement raison. Si le bleu voulait mettre fin à ses jours, il n'aurait pas de difficultés. Mais il ne le ferait pas pour si peu.

Après une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un magnifique bâtiment. L'Impérial portait bien son nom. Un voiturier se présenta. Il aida Nagisa à sortir avant de prendre le volant. En silence, les deux amis entrèrent dans l'hôtel. Les employés s'écartaient, les saluant. Cet endroit était vraiment luxueux !

Suivant toujours le bleu, Karma se plaisait à détailler la chute de reins du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas comment mais il était impossible de voir le corset. Peut-être était-il intégré à la robe ? Qu'importe. Il pourrait bien regarder ça lorsqu'elle sera à terre. Il sourit à cette idée. Oh oui… Il aurait tout son temps ! Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois sculpté. Pour ses contrats, il ne se refusait rien l'assassin !

« Entre et verrouille la porte. »

Karma obéit. Le ton autoritaire qu'avait pris Nagisa était amusant. Il lui ferait perdre bien vite…

« Une si grande chambre pour toi tout seul ? Heureusement que je suis venu te tenir compagnie ! »

Ils retirèrent tous deux leurs chaussures, perdant une bonne dizaine de centimètres pour le bleu.

« Je me disais bien que seul ton comportement avait changé. Tu es toujours aussi petit. »

Nagisa se retourna violemment vers le rouge, les joues légèrement rougies. Cela étonna son interlocuteur. Se pouvait-il qu'il ne soit sûr de lui qu'en public ?

« C'est faux ! Je fais 1m60 maintenant !

-Ouah ! Tu as grandi d'un centimètre !

-Et toi ? Cinq ?

Nagisa était gêné. Il semblait si enfantin en cet instant et seul lui, Karma Akabane, pouvait en profiter.

-Dix mon cher ! Dix ! »

Il se moquait de son futur amant avec plaisir. Il s'avança vers Nagisa, collant presque leurs deux corps.

« -Et ces vingt-cinq centimètres me sont bien utiles actuellement… »

Il posa sa main derrière la nuque de Nagisa et, d'un geste souple, lui retira sa perruque. Perruque qu'il jeta dans un coin de l'immense pièce.

« - Je croyais que tu voulais jouer ?

-Oui. Mais je ne veux pas jouer avec Angelina Giliberto. Je veux être avec Nagisa Shiota. »

Nagisa écarquilla les yeux. Que venait de dire Karma ?

« - Bien… Je pense que nous pouvons commencer, non ? »

Sans attendre aucune réponse, Karma posa ses lèvres sur celle de Nagisa, en quémandant rapidement l'accès. Le bleuté ne résista pas. Il s'offrit pleinement au rouge. Il était sur la pointe des pieds. Amusé, Karma se baissa en avant pour faciliter le baiser. Une fois privés d'air, ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour ensuite reprendre avec passion. Karma mis ses mains sur les hanches de Nagisa et l'incita à reculer, le guidant vers le lit. Les genoux de l'assassin heurtèrent le bord du meuble, le faisant basculer en arrière. Dans sa chute, il entraîna son amant.

Karma s'installa sur le lit, dominant ainsi Nagisa. Il retira sa veste avec aisance. Il était pressé de goûter à l'assassin cependant, ce-dernier l'était aussi. Bien plus que le politique ne l'était. Il se saisit du col de Karma et inversa leurs positions. Un sourire malicieux pris place sur ses lèvres.

« - Pour qui me prends tu Karma ? Tu t'es amusé toute la soirée. Maintenant, c'est mon tour. »

Nagisa retira la cravate de l'homme en dessous de lui. Il s'assit sur son bas ventre pour le maintenir en place. Alors qu'il détachait un à un les boutons de la chemise, il commença à onduler du bassin.

« - Tu sais faire ce genre… De choses ?

-Bien évidemment.

-Je n'aurais pas cru… »

Karma se redressa légèrement pour permettre au bleu de lui retirer entièrement son vêtement. Il laissa glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de Nagisa.

« - Tu ne voudrais pas retirer cette robe ? C'est… déroutant. »

L'assassin se saisit des mains du robe pour les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête.

« - Pas touche, monsieur Karma. A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui mène la danse. »

Karma sourit. Ce Nagisa n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait souvent fantasmé sur un Nagisa docile, un Nagisa gêné mais avoir un Nagisa comme celui-ci était amusant.

« - Très bien.

-Je vois que tu es très réactif. Je t'ai à peine touché pourtant.

Nagisa caressa le torse dénudé de Karma. Ce-dernier frissonna.

-C'est bien normal. Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

-Quoi ? »

Le bleu écarquilla les yeux. Karma sourit. En faisant cette déclaration, il avait troublé son cher amant.

« -Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai surveillé pendant sept ans ? Dès que nous avons intégrés la classe E, j'ai eu envie de te faire mien. Que ce soit corps et âme.

-Karma… »

Les joues de Nagisa avaient pris une teinte rosée. Karma le perturbait énormément.

« - J'aimerai te retirer cette robe. Elle ne représente pas le Nagisa que je désire.

-Tu désires le Nagisa obéissant et soumis ?

-Et bien… Après réflexion, oui ! »

Karma affichait ce sourire qui le rendait pareil au Diable.

« -J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu as grandi physiquement mais pas mentalement.

\- J'ai grandi d'absolument partout. »

Karma posa la main de Nagisa sur son pénis, gonflé au travers du pantalon. Nagisa sourit avant de malaxer la bosse enfermée dans le tissu. Le rouge gémissait.

« Je ne suis pas une gentille petite poupée, Karma. Tu as pris ton pied toute la soirée. Maintenant, c'est à MON tour. »

Nagisa profitait de cet instant. Il n'eut aucun mal à retirer la robe, puis le soutien-gorge. Il se sentait libéré. Comment les femmes pouvaient porter ça sans être gênées ? Il était à présent en culotte. Culotte qu'il retira bien vite, ne supportant plus le tissu qui l'enfermait. Il sentait le regard de Karma sur son corps. Celui-ci semblait captivé.

Nu sur Karma, le bleu se mit à caresser son corps. Dès qu'il vit les mains du rouge s'agiter, il les bloqua.

« - Tu comptes me torturer ?

-Bien-sûr. »

Le rouge obtempéra. Il ne voulait pas mettre de mauvais humeur son amant : il pourrait le mettre à la porte.

Nagisa quitta les hanches de Karma pour se mettre à genoux. Cet acte excita grandement le politique. Au niveau de son entrejambe, la tête de Nagisa embrassant son érection au travers du vêtement. Il ne fit pas long feu, rapidement retirer par l'assassin. Il ne restait sur les deux hommes que leur caleçon. Karma se s'assit, profitant de la vue. Lorsque Nagisa le regarda, il leva les mains en l'air.

« - Je ne fais rien, tu vois ? »

Le bleu ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se mit à lécher le pénis grandissant, enfermé dans le sous-vêtement. Karma retenait ses gémissements. Il ne montrera pas son plaisir au bleu tant qu'il sera restreint. Nagisa retira le vêtement, libérant la verge dressée.

« C'est vrai que c'est grand… »

Il caressa le gland, soufflant dessus.

Karma ne put retenir un peu son. Nagisa sourit.

Nagisa lécha toute la longueur du membre.

« On aurait dû se doucher… Ah… »

Pour le faire taire, le bleuté englouti le pénis du rouge. Celui-ci attrapa les cheveux de Nagisa, se mordant les lèvres. Cette petite enflure d'assassin… Il s'appliquait à sucer, lécher, même mordiller le dard de son amant. Il savait vraiment utiliser sa langue. Le manège dura une dizaine de minutes.

« - Nagisa… Arrête… »

Il allait jouir. Jamais il n'avait été aussi précoce. Aucune femme ne lui avait offert ces sensations. Alors qu'il était proche de la délivrance, les mouvements de bouche se stoppèrent. Karma grogna. Le bleu se jouait vraiment de lui.

« Pas tout de suite Karma. C'est encore trop tôt. »

Nagisa se redressa et retira son caleçon. Lui aussi était en érection. Il se replaça sur les hanches du rouge puis le fit basculer en arrière. Il embrassa le rouge, n'attendant que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Karma… »

Leurs érections se touchaient jusqu'à ce que Nagisa se mette à quatre pattes. Tout en guidant sa main vers ses fesses, Nagisa embrassait Karma. Il se rendit compte que ses doigts n'étaient pas humidifiés. Avait-il du lubrifiant ? Trop tard, il ferait sans. Se détachant de Karma, il suça deux de ses doigts, plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant. Il l'embrassa de nouveau une fois sa tâche finie puis commença à malaxer son anus. Il tourna tout autour, une zone érogène, avant d'enfoncer un doigt dans son intimité. Cela ne le gêna pas du tout. Il effectua des vas viens puis, ajouta un second doigt.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-De quoi ?

-Te doigter.

-Non, j'ai l'habitude.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai dit que… »

Le regard de Karma était noir. Il mit ses mains sur les fesses de Nagisa puis, pénétra ce-dernier avec son index. Nagisa se cambra.

« - Combien ?

-Oh… Tu serais jaloux ?

Karma enfonça plus son doigt, le bougeant dans l'antre.

-Je t'ai demandé « Combien ? ».

-Douze

-Tous ceux que tu as assassiner ?

-Oui…

-Qui est le dernier ?

-Et bien… J'ai eu l'aide du gouvernement…

\- Karasuma ?

\- Il m'a entraîné. C'était le premier.

\- Je vois… »

Karma toucha un point bien particulier en Nagisa. Il se cambra une nouvelle fois.

« Trouvé… »

Il toucha plusieurs fois l'endroit si plaisant, incitant indirectement Nagisa à retirer ses doigts.

« Oui… Juste là… »

Karma s'arrêta soudainement. Il sourit au bleu. Lui aussi pouvait être sadique. Nagisa le repoussa, appuyant sa prise en s'asseyant sur Karma. Il reprit ses mouvements de hanches, frottant le pénis du politique contre son entrée. Il se saisit du membre, la plaçant dans l'axe parfait. Lentement, il s'enfonçant sur le membre. L'opération avait pour but de faire languir Karma. Nagisa profitait de l'instant, se délectant de l'impatience du rouge. Karma soupira. L'intérieur de Nagisa était délicieux, bien qu'il ne soit pas complètement dedans.

« - Karasuma est le premier à t'avoir touché ?

-C'est le premier à m'avoir pénétré et… Il est doué.

-Oh… Vraiment ? »

Karma donna un puissant coup de bassin.

« Ah ! »

Il recommença, faisant gémir de plus en plus fort Nagisa. Le bleu s'appuyait sur son torse. Il n'arrivait pas à caler ses mouvements sur ceux de Karma. Ce-dernier frappait à chaque fois sa prostate. Il tentait de ne pas laisser Karma profiter de ses gémissements mais c'était impossible. Le rouge avait beaucoup de savoir-faire.

Profitant du trouble de Nagisa, Karma inversa leur position, plaçant les jambes du bleu sur ses épaules. Ainsi, il pouvait pleinement profiter de Nagisa.

Le bleu s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant. Il criait de plus en plus fort. Pour contenir ses cris, il mordit Karma, faisant gémir ce dernier. Il continua à pilonner Nagisa de longues minutes, menant celui-ci à la jouissance sans même le caresser. Sentant qu'il allait venir, il se retira rapidement de Nagisa, venant sur son torse. Il prit le premier tissu lui passant sous la main pour nettoyer le corps du bleu. Karma se plaçant à côté de son amant, le souffle saccadé.

« On n'a pas mis de capote.

-Je n'ai rien de spécial personnellement.

\- Moi non plus. »

Les deux hommes se turent, laissant pour seul roi le silence. Nagisa se leva du lit.

« - Je vais me doucher.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Tais-toi. »

Karma rit, se couvrant de la couette pour dormir.

Au bout qu'une demi-heure, il entendit des bruits de talons puis la porte se fermer tandis que le lit restait froid. Qu'importe. Il pouvait bien laisser le bleu gagner pour cette fois.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est la fin de l'histoire principale ! Je pense continuer cette fic mais ce ne sera pas une suite directe.**

 **Si vous avez une remarque, je suis là !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette fanfic ! J'espère que vous aimerez,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Climoushh :** Contente que tu ai aimé ^^ Pour le moment, je trouve que ce chapitre suit bien la suite de l'histoire, c'est plus tard que je pense écrire deux trois moments parallèles en Nagisa et Karma. J'espère que tu aimeras lire cette suite, tchao ! :D

 **Rin-BlackRabbit :** Me voilà de retour sur ce fandom que j'aime beaucoup ^^ Merci :D Je suis bien d'accord avec Karma, Nagisa est adorable ! Bonne lecture !

 **Neulyne :** Merci ! Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite la nouvelle histoire mais elle arrive ! J'espère que tu vas aimer, bonne lecture !

 **ViolinSama :** Merci ! Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire XD Voici la suite, en espérant que l'attente n'était pas trop longue ^^ Lis bien !   


**Oriane-sama :** Heureuse que tu ai apprécié ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

Karma trépignait d'impatience. Dans peu de temps, le bleu serait de nouveau devant lui ! Il la tenait enfin, sa vengeance… Ce maudit assassin avait couché avec lui, pour son plus grand plaisir, avant de s'enfuir en pleine nuit. S'enfuir pour aller terminer son travail ! L'Impérial était l'hôtel où logeait sa cible, Akainu Wataka. Il avait appris sa mort, le lendemain matin, par des employés. Son nom n'était pas ressorti dans l'enquête, la chambre étant au nom du bleuté et les employés gracieusement payés. Karma avait profité de la suite, ignorant où était parti Nagisa. Il se doutait bien que celui-ci était allé rejoindre Wataka mais le tuer dans l'hôtel… Heureusement que le bleu savait masquer sa trace. Il s'était sûrement rendue dans sa chambre, sachant pertinemment que l'homme ne serait pas avec sa femme, celle-ci dormant dans une autre suite. Leur mariage n'était qu'intérêt, Nagisa le savait. Il s'était rendu dans sa chambre, l'avait séduit puis, tuer de sang-froid. Karma avait du mal à l'admettre mais la possibilité que son cher assassin est couché avec ce porc de trafiquant lui déplaisant fortement. Il était jaloux… Quel idiot !

Encore une dizaine de minutes… Le rouge avait mis deux mois avant de retrouver la trace de Nagisa. Il avait fait jouer ses contacts, il avait fait du chantage, il avait manipulé… Tout ça avait pris deux mois. Il avait ensuite dû contacter le bleu, échanger des lettres, rencontrer les personnes le connaissant, … Ça, ça avait duré trois mois. Cinq mois sans apercevoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, son amant d'une nuit ! Il était assis sur son canapé, regardant une émission stupide ne l'intéressant guère. Il ne pouvait recevoir Nagisa dans ses bureaux, celui-ci ne serait pas venu. Après tout, il aurait immédiatement su qui le demandait. Karma sourit. Demander Nagisa, sous prétexte d'un contrat, sans donner son identité, dans sa propre maison… Tout était réuni pour une vengeance orgasmique.

Plus que cinq minutes… Karma se leva, se dirigeant vers son frigo pour en sortir une bouteille. Il voulait pleinement profiter de cette soirée. Ce soir, il fera de Nagisa son partenaire. Le rouge portait une tenue simple, loin de son costume de leur dernière rencontre. Les choses seraient simples ce soir, ou plutôt cette nuit. Dans cinq minutes, il serait deux heures du matin. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, tout comme chez lui. Il avait reçu pour consigne de ne laisser aucune lumière allumée, si ce n'est une simple lampe. Il était impossible de voir qui entrait ou sortait. Il était simple de se cacher des lumières des rues. Karma s'inquiétait un peu pour le bleu. Bien sûr, il savait que Nagisa saurait se défendre sans peine mais sortir à une heure pareille, en femme… Peut-être n'était-il pas en femme ? Non. Il ne pouvait laisser un client voir sa véritable identité. Il serait peut-être habillé en homme. Ses cheveux ne seraient plus les mêmes, ses yeux non plus. Il retourna s'asseoir, tapant du pied. Nagisa ne devrait plus tarder ! On toqua.

* * *

Nagisa serra sa poigne autour de son couteau. Ce client n'était pas normal, il le savait. Malgré ses recherches, il ne savait rien de l'homme qui voulait l'engager. L'adresse n'avait rien donné. Personne ne savait qui vivait dans cette maison. C'était impossible ! Jamais Nagisa n'avait eu ce genre de problèmes… Seul quelqu'un d'expérimenté pouvait aussi bien cacher son identité. Le bleu était sur ses gardes, prêt à tuer au moindre mouvement suspect. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit. Il dégaina.

« - Woah ! Calme-toi ! »

Une lame argentée sous la gorge, le rouge ne bougea pas. Il avait levé les mains en l'air, montrant au bleu qu'il n'avait aucune arme. Nagisa écarquilla les yeux.

« Karma ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que…

-Chut… »

Karma recula, invitant Nagisa à le suivre. Ce-dernier repris vite contenance, pénétrant dans la maison rapidement. Derrière eux, le rouge ferma la porte. Il put admirer Nagisa. Il était vêtu en homme mais, comme il s'en doutait, il portait une perruque ainsi que des lentilles. Le bleu se retourna vers lui, le regard noir.

« - Tu peux…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Karma ?

\- Voyons, ne prends pas ce ton ! Je voulais simplement revoir mon bien-aimé !

\- Si ce n'est pas pour un assassinat, ce n'est pas la peine que je reste. »

Le bleu était froid et visiblement énervé. Cet idiot lui faisait perdre son temps, en plus de se mettre en danger. Alors qu'il allait sortir, Karma s'interposa entre lui et la porte.

« - Non, non, non ! Tu ne vas pas partir si vite ! Ça fait cinq mois qu'on se s'est pas vu ! Viens boire avec moi ! »

Le rouge tirait sur le manteau de son ami, l'incitant à rester.

« - Karma… Tu m'as fait perdre cinq mois, donc de potentiels contrats, juste pour boire un verre ?

-Impossible de te voir autrement ! Tu es devenu un vrai fantôme.

\- J'ai perdu cinq mois, donc de potentiels contrats, par ta faute. Je croyais être en contact avec un client pendant tout ce temps ! Et c'est toi que je vois. »

Le bleu détacha la main de Karma, ennuyé.

« - Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles après cette première nuit.

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

\- Je voulais te voir.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Maintenant, je dois y aller.

Nagisa passa devant Karma. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, il en sentit une sur son épaule.

\- Je voulais vraiment te voir, Nagisa. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je te veux ?

Karma s'avança de plus en plus vers le bleu, se collant presque à lui. Il posa avec douceur sa main sur la joue de l'assassin. Celui-ci se retourna puis recula, se collant à la porte.

-Je croyais que tu l'avais compris cette nuit-là…

\- Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Le rouge regarda droit dans les yeux Nagisa. Il serra les poings. Le bleu leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu…

\- Je ne voulais pas juste te baiser ! Tu le comprends pas ça ? »

Karma était énervé. Il avait crié sans le vouloir. En face de lui, Nagisa ne bougea pas.

Le bleu soupira avant de retirer son manteau et de le laisser tomber au sol. Il enleva ses chaussures sans difficulté. Karma l'observait, étonné. Il observa Nagisa s'approcher et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

« Je te jure que si tu t'amuses avec moi, je mettrai fin à tes jours. »

Karma ne réagit pas. Les joues de Nagisa avaient rougi. Il prit dans ses bras son cher beluté, humant la douce odeur au creux de son cou. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de se redresser, plantant son regard dans celui jaune du jeune homme.

« Je te jure que si tu continues cette manie de mettre des lentilles et des perruques, je m'occuperai de ton cas.

-Il faut bien que mes clients ne sachent pas que je suis.

\- Retire tout. »

Les deux amants s'avancèrent dans l'entrée à reculons, se dévorant du regard.

« Passons le verre, tu veux ? Allons directement à la salle de bain… »

Nagisa obéit, suivant son amant. Tous deux s'étaient déshabillés tout le long du trajet, ne portant sur eux que leur caleçon, visible au travers de leurs pantalons grands ouverts. Ils avaient l'impression de découvrir le corps de l'autre, se caressant, se touchant, s'embrassant. Pris dans la passion du moment, les deux jeunes ne cessèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la pièce. Nagisa se recula légèrement de Karma, admirant son torse. Le rouge lui avait retiré sa perruque mais il lui restait encore ses lentilles. Il s'approcha de l'évier, se penchant en avant pour mieux voir. Soudainement, alors que la première était déjà en dehors de son œil, le bleu sentit les mains du rouge sur ses fesses mais également son érection. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui lui faisait cet effet ? Karma mordilla la nuque de l'assassin, lui soufflant dans l'oreille.

« Dépêche-toi… »

Le jeune homme rougi. Il tentait de retirer la lentille tout en ignorant les mains baladeuses du politique se promenant sur son torse et bas-ventre.

« Nagisa… Nagisa… »

Karma se cessait de se frotter au bleu, excité au plus haut point. Lorsque celui-ci eu fini, il le retourna pour une nouvelle fois l'embrasser. Le baiser fut passionné mais court, Karma jetant son amant dans la douche. Il alluma l'eau, ne prenant pas en compte leurs pantalons.

Nagisa commença à retirer celui du rouge et inversement. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps. Ils avaient déjà perdu huit ans… Une fois les vêtements loin de leur corps, les jeunes hommes recommencèrent leur ménage, se touchant sans privation. Ils se masturbaient mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que Karma dirige ses doigts vers les fesses de Nagisa. Celui-ci se mis à gémir plus fort, exciter par les pressions exercées sur ses muscles.

« Il faut je prenne le lubrifiant… »

Karma sortit de la douche, ruisselant. Nagisa lui attrapa le bras.

« On peut faire sans…

-Je ne veux pas te blesser. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Nagisa baissa les yeux, honteux.

-Quoi ? Tu m'as trompé ?

\- Non ! C'est juste que…

\- Quoi ?

Karma se rapprocha du bleu, aimant le voir si gêné. Il allait en profiter.

-Si quelqu'un est entré en toi depuis la dernière fois, je ne serais vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

-Karma…

-Tu es à moi Nagisa. Tes fesses sont à moi.

En disant cela, le rouge le plaqua contre le mur, caressant ardemment les bouts de chaires.

-Karma ! Ce n'est pas ça !

-Alors dis-moi… Je veux tout savoir…

-Je… Je me suis touché…

\- Hein ?

-Je… Tu as très bien entendu !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Il faut que j'aille chercher de quoi te préparer.

Le rouge se détachait lentement, attendant une réaction de Nagisa. Celle-ci ne tarda pas.

-Pendant les cinq mois, je me touché presque tous les jours… Il n'y a pas besoin de lubrifiant. L'eau devrait suffire.

L'érection de Karma grandit encore. Le bleu l'excitait au plus haut point.

-Tu n'auras plus besoin de te toucher maintenant, je le ferais pour toi. »

Karma tendit deux doigts à l'assassin, qui les suça avidement. Il avait commencé à onduler du bassin, frottant le pénis de son amant contre son intimité. Une fois les doigts humides, le rouge les présenta à l'entrée du bleu. Tout en le masturbant, il introduit un doigt dans l'orifice. Comme prévu, il n'y eu aucun problème. C'est au deuxième doigt qui les choses changèrent. Karma se souvenait parfaitement de l'endroit de plaisir de son amant. Il s'amusa à le frapper, se délectant des gémissements qui emplissaient la pièce. Aux bouts de quelques minutes, Karma appuya son gland contre l'entrée du dominé. Celui-ci se pencha en arrière pour faciliter l'insertion. Avec plaisir, le rouge s'enfonça entièrement dans l'intimité de son bien aimé.

« AH ! »

Nagisa se cambra, sentant en lui la queue de son ancien camarade.

« Tu es toujours aussi serré… »

Karma se mit à bouger, lentement, évitant judicieusement la prostate de son amant. Il continua ainsi un long moment, souhaitant que le bleu réclame.

« Kar… Karma…

-Oui ?

\- Plus vite…

-Plus vite ?

\- S'il te plait… Vas plus vite !

\- Avec plaisir. »

Le rouge augmenta la cadence, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus brutaux. Le bleuté hurlait de plaisir, complétement satisfait par son amant. Karma se colla au dos de Nagisa. Il profitait du contact de leurs deux peaux. Pendant de longues minutes, leur amour s'exprima. Karma caressait avec vigueur le membre de Nagisa. Il sentit que ce-dernier se resserrait. Il aller venir.

« Continues…

-Tu vas venir ?

-Ou… Oui…

\- Moi aussi, vu comme tu es serré… »

Le bleu rougi encore plus, amusant le joueur. Cette couleur était-elle possible pour la peau d'un humain ?

Nagisa se déversa contre le mur de la douche, rapidement suivit par Karma qui lui, recouvrit le dos de son amant. Il passa un coup d'eau pour enlever tout substance de la peau pâle.

Sans prononcer mots, parlant par leur regard, les deux amants se dirigèrent vers la chambre, prêt à, une nouvelle fois, lier leur corps.

Il était quatre heures. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient épuisés. Karma prit dans ses bras l'assassin, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Ka… Karma ! Tu m'étouffes !

-Hum.

-Hé ! Ne m'ignore pas ! »

Le rouge embrassa sur le front son jeune partenaire, le faisant rougir.

« Cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas partir. »

* * *

 **Fin de l'histoire principale !**

 **Je vais commencer les histoires parallèles maintenant.**

 **Si vous avez une remarque, je suis là ! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici le début de ma première histoire parallèle de Jouons. J'ai été absente un certain temps *et j'en suis désolée* parce que j'ai beaucoup hésité : est-ce que je devais faire une histoire dans le monde réel ou faire quelque chose de différent ? J'ai finis par choisir et j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **Climoushh** **:** J'espère que ce début te donneras envie de lire la suite, même si ce couple n'ai pas ton préféré ! ^^

Neulyne : Contente que tu ai aimé ! Je souhaite que la suite te plaira aussi ! :) Il me semble qu'on peut dire les deux mais je ne suis pas certaine... Personnellement, j'entends plus souvent "politique" que "politicien" donc ça me paraît plus naturel mais si tu as une réponse, je suis preneuse ^^

 **Mitsuuki :** Heureuse que ça t'ai plu !

 **Rin-BlackRabbit :** Ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Vu le temps que j'ai mis pour publier, on peut dire qu'on est quittes ;) Voici la première partie, bonne lecture !

 **ViolinSama** **:** Oui je connais et c'est juste... Énorme ! J'imagine bien l'effet que ça faisait x) J'espère que tu aimeras ce début d'histoire, lis bien !

* * *

Le Prince Karma s'ennuyait. Plus rien ne l'amusait dernièrement : que ce soit la compagnie des femmes, les présents de ses courtisans, les animaux exotiques qu'on lui montraient, … Plus rien n'attisait sa curiosité. Le palais était vivant mais tous ses occupants semblaient morts. Ils étaient si stupides…

« Que se passe-t-il mon Prince ? »

Le rouge ne se retourna pas, continuant de fixer l'horizon.

« - Je me demande ce qu'il y a en dehors de ces murs…

-Rien de bien intéressant vous savez…

-Ne mens pas. Tu es souvent sortit de la cité, tu as parcouru le monde !

-Il n'est pas si exceptionnel…

-Ne répète pas ce que père t'a dit de me dire. Les voyageurs m'ont parlé des contrées d'où ils venaient et elles semblent toutes plus belles que la nôtre.

-Mon Prince…

-On m'a conté des étendues de sable, des mers de glaces, des montagnes allant plus haut que les cieux ! Qu'avons-nous ici nous ? De l'herbe, des champs, … C'est ridicule…

-Je pense que ces voyageurs étaient de beaux conteurs. Je n'ai jamais vu une seule de ces étendues de sable. Ce ne sont que des paysages pour faire dormir les enfants. Et je ne crois que ce que je vois.

-Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je suis obligé de rester dans ce miteux palais tant que mon père sera assis sur le trône. »

Karma soupira. Il se savait chanceux d'être bien né mais cette cage dorée l'exaspérait.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Le noble écarquilla les yeux. Enfin ! Un voyageur était arrivé ! Il était cependant en mauvais état : sa peau était meurtrie et brûlée à de nombreux endroits. Le jeune homme était légèrement vêtu sous sa longue cape blanche, salit par la terre. Evanouis, des soldats le soutenait pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du palais. Au royaume E, il était de coutume que les visiteurs se rendent au château lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans la capitale. Là, ils se restauraient, se nettoyaient et se reposaient avant de reprendre leur route.

« Un nouvel arrivant ! »

Comme un enfant, Karma se précipita hors de sa chambre pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, là où devait se trouver l'homme qu'il venait de voir. Il arriva rapidement et comme il s'en doutait, le voyageur avait été amené à l'infirmerie.

« - S'il ne portait pas de haut, j'aurais pu le prendre pour une femme.

-C'est vrai que son visage est très féminin…

-Tu crois que c'est parce qu'on lui a coupé la bite quand il était enfant ? »

Les deux gardes eurent un rire gras. Quels moins que rien… Karma toussota, indiquant sa présence. Les deux hommes se retournèrent, surpris dans leur stupidité, pour tomber nez à nez avec le noble. Le rouge aux joues, ils saluèrent, gênés.

« - Disposez.

« Oui Prince ! »

Les deux brutes quittèrent la pièce immédiatement, ridicules. Karma soupira. Abrutis… Oubliant vite l'incident, le rouge s'approcha du seul lit occupé. Cela faisait une éternité qu'aucun voyageur n'était venu au château. D'où pouvait bien venir celui-ci ? A en juger par sa peau brûlée, il avait passé beaucoup de temps au soleil. Les brûlures n'étaient pas récentes. Il avait de nombreux hématomes, attaqué pendant son périple ? Pour la première fois, Karma posa les yeux sur le visage de l'endormi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sublime… Ce jeune homme était sublime… Malgré les blessures, la peau semblait douce et sans imperfections. Il ignorait la couleur de ses yeux mais ils étaient grands. Sur front tombait quelques mèches bleues, échappées du turban. Le rouge était captivé. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Que lui arrivait-il ? Lorsque le jeune homme bougea, il reprit ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça ! Il s'appliqua à retirer doucement le tissu entourant la tête du jeune homme. Cette douceur… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il faisait les choses rapidement et de manière efficace ! Etait-ce à cause de ce visage angélique qu'il agissait ainsi ? Une fois le tissu enlever, il s'attarda sur le torse nu qui s'offrait à lui. Il était sale et blessé. Karma, et ce pour la première fois, se saisit d'un bac d'eau et d'un chiffon. Il humidifia ce-dernier avant de le faire passer lentement sur les plais. Rapidement, le carré blanc devint gris. Ayant fini la rapide toilette, le Prince ne s'en formalisa pas.

Karma resta assis au chevet du jeune étranger quelques minutes avant de se lever. Il reviendrait demain. Ce n'est pas ce soir que le bleu lui révélera des informations sur le monde qu'il a vu. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, il fit venir des servantes, exigeant de ces-dernières qu'elles fassent leur travail. Elles s'excusèrent avant de se précipiter vers le voyageur. Que faisaient-elles donc de plus important que leur travail ?

Au lever du jour, Karma descendit les escaliers pour se rendre auprès du bel inconnu. L'infirmerie était silencieuse et vide. Le rouge fronça les sourcils. Où était l'homme ?

« Où est le voyageur ?

-Il est partit aux jardins tôt ce matin.

-Et ses blessures ?

-Il n'a pas voulu…

-C'est votre travail. La prochaine fois, vous savez ce qui arrivera, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou… Oui mon Prince ! »

Le rouge quitta la salle, laissant derrière lui une jeune servante tremblante.

« Prince Karma ! Que faites-vous ? C'est l'heure de vos leçons ! »

Karma claqua la langue. Pourquoi maintenant ?

« J'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Si c'est l'étranger que vous cherchez…

-Exactement. Il vient d'une contrée qui m'est encore inconnue.

-Comment pouvez -vous dire ça ?

-Parce que toutes les contrées me sont inconnues, idiot.

-Prin… Prince ! »

Karma ignora complètement son précepteur, préférant se diriger vers lesdits jardins. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rencontrer le voyageur, émerveillé, devant une fontaine. Celui-ci se retourna immédiatement vers le rouge. Bleus. Ses grands yeux étaient bleus. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un court temps mais, Karma, curieux, brisa le silence.

« - Tu sembles en meilleure forme qu'hier. »

Le bleu s'inclina dès que Karma eu finit de parler.

« - Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez Prince ! Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi.

-Redresses toi.

L'étranger obéit. C'est à ce moment que Karma remarqua leur différence de taille : il était bien plus grand.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Nagisa Shiota, Prince.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-De la contrée Ara, au sud du Royaume D.

Les yeux de Karma se mirent à briller. S'il ne se trompait pas, et ce n'était pas le cas, il s'agissait de la contrée aux milles déserts ! Seule une personne lui en avait parlé, un voyageur, il y a cinq ans.

-Parle m'en.

-Prince ?

-Je veux tout savoir de ton voyage Nagisa. »

Karma s'assit sur le bord en pierre de la fontaine, invitant Nagisa à le rejoindre. Le jeune le fit, gêné.

« - Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-Ma peau, avant mon voyage, était très pâle. Le soleil est mon pire ennemi. Cependant, Ara est une région très chaude, ensoleillée chaque jour de l'année. A cause de ma peau, je ne pouvais presque pas sortir et il m'était impossible de travailler en extérieur comme la plupart des hommes. Dès ma naissance, les gens de mon village disaient que j'étais l'enfant d'un démon. Ma mère elle aussi m'appelait ainsi… Lorsque j'ai eu vingt ans, le chef du village, ainsi que tous les villageois, on prit la décision de m'exiler.

Le jeune homme avait le regard dans le vide. Soudainement, il releva la tête vers Karma et lui sourit, tristement.

-Excusez-moi, Prince. Je me suis emporté… »

Karma posa avec douceur sa main sur la joue de Nagisa. Que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais il n'avait été ainsi ! Lui, le diabolique Prince ! Que faisait-il ?

« Prince ? »

Le rouge se détacha immédiatement de Nagisa. Il ne laissa paraitre aucunes émotions cependant. Il plongea sa main dans l'eau.

« - Vous n'avez pas de fontaines à Ara ? Tu semblais t'émerveiller devant.

Le ton du noble était amusé. Et les joues rougies du bleu n'arrangeaient rien.

-Non… L'eau y est trop précieuse : nous ne pouvons la gaspiller.

-Combien de déserts compte Ara ? On m'a dit qu'il y en avait mille.

Nagisa eu un léger rire.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit ça, Prince, mais il s'est moqué de vous ! En Ara, on trouve dix déserts, ce qui est déjà beaucoup.

-Ne serais-tu pas toi-même en train de te moquer ?

Nagisa s'excusa, affirmant au Prince que jamais il n'oserait faire quelque chose comme ça ! Celui-ci ne put réprimer un léger rire. Cet étranger était amusant.

« Dis m'en plus sur ton voyage. »

Pendant plus d'une heure, les deux hommes parlèrent ou plutôt, Nagisa parlait, écouté par Karma. Ce-dernier était fasciné. Il entendait les étourderies du bleu, s'en amusant ouvertement. Il s'imaginait les paysages décrits, rêvant d'un jour les voir.

« Prince Karma ! Vous ne pouvez rester dehors toute la journée ! »

Ledit Prince soupira. Il avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant et voilà qu'on le dérangeait déjà… Il ignora son précepteur, dont il se vengerait, puis se tourna vers Nagisa.

« Quand quittes-tu la ville ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais…

-Tant que je ne t'autorise pas à partir, tu ne pourras pas t'en aller.

-Prin… Prince ! »

Karma laissa derrière lui un Nagisa sous le choc, ne comprenant pas le comportement de ce Prince réputé si maléfique. Le rouge sourit. Il aurait tout son temps pour en apprendre plus sur Ara et cet étrange nouveau venu.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez la moindre remarque, j'écoute ! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

DidiineOokami : Heureuse que tu ai aimé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également ^^

Oriane-sama : Et bien c'est ce que je pensais faire au début mais j'ai finalement changé d'avis ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !

ViolinSama : Contente que tu aimes et que tu sois si enthousiaste x) C'est un pauvre petit, oui ^^ Bonne lecture !

LemonStreet : En espérant que la suite te plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis plus d'une heure, Nagisa parcourait les jardins du château où il résidait depuis une semaine. Le Prince lui avait interdit de partir, sous peine d'une sanction dont il avait le secret. Il n'arborait plus les vêtements traditionnels qu'il avait en arrivant. Les servantes et servants lui avait trouvés des vêtements qu'il portait avec plaisir et gêne. Pour les remercier, il leur racontait son périple, tout ce qu'il avait vu et fait sur sa route. Ils écoutaient attentivement, n'osant interrompre son récit, contrairement au Prince Karma. Celui-ci le coupait, posant des centaines de questions. Cela amusait Nagisa. Il était souvent convié dans les appartements du rouge, généralement le soir.

« - Mais qui voilà ! Nagisa de Ara ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna. Il tomba nez à nez avec le chef de garde Yuka Elkir. Le bleu sourit puis s'approcha de l'homme.

« -Comment allez-vous ?

-C'est moi qui devrait poser cette question ! Mais apparemment, vu comme tu gambades dans les jardins, tu n'as plus rien !

-Oui. Les infirmières ont été très efficaces.

-Avec le Prince sur leur dos, c'est pas étonnant !

\- Comment ?

-Le Prince t'apprécie beaucoup et est encore plus tyrannique que d'habitude depuis que tu es là !

-Mais…

-D'ailleurs, je crois que le mot apprécier n'est pas assez fort. Jamais il n'avait convié un voyageur dans ses appartements ! Et surtout pas le soir !

-C'est un homme curieux…

-Curieux ? Ah ça il l'est !

Le soldat se pencha en avant, rapprochant son visage de celui du bleu.

-Peut-être même qu'il deviendra très curieux pour ton anatomie…

Les joues de Nagisa prirent une teinte rosée, témoignant de sa compréhension quant à l'allusion.

-Il y a une rumeur qui circule comme quoi tu serais son amant.

-C'est ridicule ! Le Prince et moi sommes simplement amis !

-Tu es vraiment naif… C'est adorable… Enfin ! Si c'est faux, c'est tant mieux ! Ce serais vraiment dommage que tu te donnes à ce genre d'homme ! »

Yuka ébouriffa les cheveux qui s'offraient à lui et laissa sa main sur la tête de Nagisa.

« -Tu sais, il y a une autre rumeur…

-Une rumeur ?

-Oui. D'après ce qu'on dit, tu serais un eunuque.

-Quoi ?

Nagisa écarquilla les yeux.

-Les gars disent que tu ressembles un peu à une fille, surtout avec tes cheveux et tes yeux.

-Mais c'est faux !

-C'est évident.

-Tu en doutais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu m'as eu…

-Je suis un homme !

-Je te crois ! Mais même si c'est le cas, tu ne devrais pas t'aventurer seul dans les allées la nuit. C'était hier donc il n'y avait rien à craindre mais beaucoup de mes hommes ne se priveraient pas de te goûter sans consentement, contrairement à moi.

Nagisa faillit tomber. Que disait Yuka ? Cet homme avait qui il avait sympathisé après son arrivée voulait le « goûter » ? Il était naïf mais pas idiot : il savait ce que voulait dire le brun.

-Et notre démoniaque Prince est comme eux. Fais bien attention, mon cher. »

Yuka s'écarta du jeune homme puis le salua avant de reprendre sa ronde. Il avait terriblement gêné Nagisa. Celui-ci continua de déambuler entre les arbres, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à la fontaine où il avait parlé pour la première fois au Prince. Il s'assit, profitant de la fraîcheur qu'elle offrait. Dans une dizaine de minutes, le rouge arriverait pour parler avant de se rendre à ses leçons de l'après-midi, pour ensuite l'inviter dans ses appartements, et cela le soir… C'était donc pour ça qu'on les croyait amants ? Le Prince était attaché à lui ?

« -Tu aimes vraiment cette fontaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surpris, le bleu se leva. Karma affichait encore et toujours un sourire moqueur. Il appréciait de voir Nagisa ainsi.

« - Prince.

-Tu n'as jamais vu de fontaines, malgré ton voyage ?

-Je ne m'arrêtais jamais dans les villes, seulement de minuscules villages.

\- Tu passes le plus clair de ton temps dans les jardins, pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a pas de jardins en Ara. Seulement quelques arbres perdus au milieu du sable. Et ce n'était pas les mêmes qu'ici.

-Il n'y a pas de palais ?

-Surement mais jamais je n'en ai vu.

Karma s'assit, rapidement rejoint par Nagisa.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler, Prince ?

-De ton arrivée au royaume E !

-Et bien…

-Le changement de paysage s'est-il fait rapidement ? Ou progressivement ?

-Il y…

-Et le climat ?

Nagisa se mis à rire.

-Vous êtes comme un enfant tellement curieux !

-Tu me compares à un enfant ?

Nagisa se rendit compte de la situation. Il venait de dire à un Prince, connu pour être un monstre, qu'il était un enfant. Il se confondit en excuses lorsque le rire franc du rouge le coupa. Il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, étonné.

-Tu es vraiment spécial ! »

Karma appréciait beaucoup le bleuté. Il était si franc !

« -Je me demandais Nagisa… Comment pouvais-tu manger pendant ton voyage ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-L'autre jour, ici même, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas d'argent. Comment te nourrissais-tu ?

-Ah… Je chassais, la plupart du temps. J'ai toujours eu une certaine « faculté » pour cela… Je sais me faire très discret

-Intéressant… Tu pourrais devenir mon assassin attitré !

-Mais…

-Je plaisante ! Je sais bien que tu repartiras bientôt… »

Quel était ce sentiment ? Il ne comprenait pas. Etait-il attristé à l'idée que Nagisa parte ? Non. C'était sûrement parce qu'il n'entendrait plus ses histoires…

Comme à leur habitude, les deux hommes parlèrent jusqu'à ce que le Prince ne doive partir pour ses leçons.

« -Rejoins-moi à vingt et une heure ce soir, après t'être restauré.

-Très bien. »

Le rouge se leva lorsqu'il vit approcher Elkir, un de ses soldats. Ce-dernier le salua, ignoré par Karma jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'homme s'adresser de manière familière au bleu. Il se retourna discrètement pour voir le jeune homme rire. Pourquoi cela l'énervait-il tant ?

Karma avait exigé d'étudier dans une pièce avec vu sur les jardins, plus particulièrement sur la fontaine. Il était à la fenêtre écoutant à peine son percepteur. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter Nagisa et Yuka, bien trop proches à son goût. Il s'occupera de le réprimander : un soldat qui ne fait pas son travail, c'est inadmissible ! Il ne supportait pas cette manie qu'avait le brun de passer ses mains dans les cheveux détaché de Nagisa ! Son professeur n'osait plus parler, effrayé par l'aura meurtrière qui entourait son Prince.

La jounée continua paisiblement pour les deux hommes, chacun de leurs côtés. Ce n'est que le soir qu'ils se rejoignirent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

Karma bu une nouvelle gorgée de vin avant de remplir une nouvelle fois son verre. Nagisa avait dix minutes de retard ! Comment osait-il le faire attendre ? Il but d'une traite son nouveau verre avant de se resservir. Le cinquième depuis dix-neuf heure. Alors qu'il prenait une gorgée, il entendit frapper à sa porte.

« -Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, dévoilant un Nagisa aux joues rosées, tête basse. Il entra timidement dans l'immense chambre du rouge. Celui-ci était couché et semblait passablement énervé.

« -Prin…

-Faire attendre un prince… Tu as du culot, Nagisa.

-Excusez-moi… Je…

-Où étais-tu ?

-Les gardes m'ont demandé de manger avec eux et…

-Yuka Elkir ?

-Oui… »

Karma jeta son verre contre un mur, surprenant Nagisa. Celui-ci connaissait bien les dangers de l'alcool, sa mère en abusant souvent. Le rouge s'avança rapidement vers le voyageur, hors de lui. Il se saisit de son bras puis entraîna Nagisa jusqu'au lit, où il le poussa sans ménagement.

« -Prince ! Qu'est-ce que…

-Tais-toi. »

Karma ouvrit la chemise du bleu, énervé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi désirait-il autant Nagisa ? Jamais aucunes femmes ne lui avaient fait cet effet ! Et pourquoi s'énervait-il tant du retard du voyageur ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il lui appartienne ? Surement l'alcool.

« - Parmi les servants, il y a une rumeur, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Une rumeur ?

Nagisa se souvint de sa conversation avec Yuka. Alors celui-ci ne mentait pas…

-Nous sommes apparemment amants ! »

Un immense sourire ornait les lèvres de Karma. Il empestait l'alcool.

« Pourquoi ne pas confirmer cette rumeur ? »

* * *

 **Deuxième partie faite ! Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite... Quelque chose me gêne mais je ne sais pas quoi ^^**

 **Si vous avez une remarque, n'hésitez pas !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Excusez moi de cette absence, je suis définitivement de retour !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **mystery :** Voici la suite, en espérant que tu l'apprécieras !

* * *

Karma avait un sourire carnassier. Le bleu ne le repoussera pas. On ne repousse pas un prince.

« -Qui ne dit rien consent ! »

Sans laisser le bleu répondre, Karma se précipita sur ses lèvres, pénétrant avec violence la cavité. Au fond de lui, le rouge espérait que cet endroit soit vierge de toute expérience. C'était presque impossible cependant, à leurs âges… Il se détacha du bleu pour admirer son expression : joues rougies, yeux entrouverts, respiration saccadée, … Ce n'était pas normal. Karma eu un sourire carnassier.

« Ce pourrait-il que ce soit ton premier baiser, Nagisa ? »

L'interpellé, si cela était encore possible, rougit. Il détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard du Prince. Alors, il n'avait pas qu'espéré ? Son petit voyageur était bel et bien vierge ? Pour s'en assurer, il dirigea sa main vers son intimité puis appuya sur l'orifice du bleu.

« Et ici ? Quelqu'un est déjà entré ?

-Prin… Prince ! Arrêtez ! »

Quoi ? Cet idiot ne voulait pas de lui ? Comment osait-il ? Il appuya une nouvelle fois sur l'orifice, plus fort.

« Non ! »

Nagisa repoussa Karma, quittant ainsi le lit. Face au prince, visiblement choqué, le bleu se saisit de la fiasque au liquide rouge et en aspergea son hôte. Il prit ensuite l'eau, attendant patiemment sur la table de chevet, et l'utilisa de la même manière.

« -Na…

-Vous ne devriez pas boire, prince. »

Karma chancela. Alors qu'il tombait, il sentit les bras de Nagisa l'entourer et le soutenir, avec difficulté. Ses yeux se couvrirent d'un voile humide. Il passa ses membres autour du corps frêle du voyageur. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son corps se mis à trembler.

Nagisa recula avec précaution, s'installant sur le lit. Il fit cependant en sorte que Karma soit sur son côté droit, et non sur lui. Il avait l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant. D'un enfant terriblement alcoolisé et sur le point de pleurer. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses, avant d'être brisées par le rouge.

« - Je ne supporte pas que tu sois avec les autres…

-Hum ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas te voir proche des autres.

-Mais…

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Quel abruti… Laisser l'alcool le dominer ainsi !

« -Je crois que je suis un idiot amoureux de toi… »

Le bleu n'écarquilla pas les yeux, trop étonné pour cela. Le rouge, quant à lui, se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Prince… »

La voix n'était pas assurée, bien au contraire. Karma resserra son entreprise autour des hanches du bleu. Alors que son visage était enfoui dans le cou de l'étranger, il sentit une légère pression sur son crâne. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir des joues rougies. Il eut l'impression que les effluves de l'alcool le quittaient. Il se redressa lentement, rapprochant son visage de celui de Nagisa, qui détourna le regard. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé si adorable…

« Nagisa… »

Lentement, lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il s'approcha de ses lèvres qu'il avait violé quelles minutes auparavant. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, tremblant. Comme pour se faire pardonner, le rouge caressa la joue de celui-ci avant de délicatement poser ses bouts de chairs sur les siens. Il s'en détacha vite, inquiet quant à la réaction de Nagisa. Ce-dernier ne le repoussa pas. Encouragé, il recommença. Encore et encore. Leurs corps se laissèrent progressivement tomber en arrière, le prince dominant le voyageur.

Le bleu fut le premier à approfondir leurs rencontres, surprenant le carmin. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules du plus grand, le ramenant à lui. Ils ne se quittèrent pas de longues minutes durant lesquelles, leur respiration était saccadée, leurs lèvres humides, leurs yeux clos. Plus rien, si ce n'est eux, n'existait. Ils étaient portés par un désir soudain, en ignorant la provenance et s'en moquant pleinement. Peut-être ne serait-il plus là demain, ou peut-être sera-t-il encore plus fort.

Les mains de Nagisa glissèrent sous la chemise entrouverte de son nouvel amant pour découvrir son corps. Ses membres semblaient se mouvoir seuls, alimentés par le feu de son bas-ventre. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'il partagerait le lit du prince en venant ici ? Pourquoi se donnait-il se réfléchir à cet homme ?

Frissonnant sous les caresses du bleuté, le prince sentit monter en lui une irrésistible envie de pleinement dominer celui-ci. Il se saisit de ses mains pour les immobiliser sur ses flancs avant de parcourir de la langue le cou découvert de Nagisa. Satisfait du gémissement qu'il lui donna, Karma mordilla la peau avant de la suçoter. Sous lui se trouvait à présent un corps tremblant, se tortillant sous ses attaques. Il frottait son sexe caché contre les hanches du jeune homme.

Le bleu était perdu. Cette bosse qui se frottait contre la sienne était celle du prince ? C'était lui qui le mettait dans cet état ?

« Nagisa… Nagisa… Nagi… Ah… »

Karma ne cessait de murmurer ce nom. Ce nom qui l'avait, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, obsédé. Il voulait ce voyageur. Il voulait Nagisa auprès de lui, et de lui seul.

« Prin… »

Il le fit taire par un baiser enflammé. Son corps entier brûlait. Il ne pouvait laisser Nagisa le rejeter maintenant ! Cependant, ils durent se détacher rapidement, tous deux manquant d'air.

« Prince… Je…

-Karma. Je veux que tu m'appelles Karma.

-Karma…

Il lui suffit de prononcer ses deux syllabes pour rougir.

-Oui ?

-Pouvez-vous…

-Peux-tu.

-Vous tutoyer ?

-Oui.

Rouge n'était plus le mot pour décrire la couleur des joues du jeune exilé.

-Peux-tu… Me lâcher ?

-Non.

-Mais…

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Je ne le ferai pas ! »

Karma hésita quelques secondes, craignant que Nagisa ne mente. Il se décida enfin à le lâcher pour admirer quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas espéré : le bleu se jeta sur lui pour le mordre à son tour.

* * *

 **La suite arrivera dans quelques jours *normalement*.**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine fois !**


End file.
